1. Field
The present inventive concept relates to an X-ray detector, an X-ray photographing system including the X-ray detector, and a method for driving the X-ray detector. More particularly, the present inventive concept relates to an X-ray detector capable of self-triggering the X-ray detector, an X-ray photographing system including the X-ray detector, and a method for driving the X-ray detector.
2. Description of the Related Art
An X-ray photographing system is a system which transmits an X-ray through an object, e.g., a human body, and detects the amount of transmitted X-ray to photograph the object's internal structure. The X-ray photographing system is generally used as, e.g., a medical inspection system, non-destructive inspection system, or the like.
In a conventional X-ray photographing system, an image is photographed by using a film, a computed radiography (CR) method, a digital radiography (DR) method, or the like. In case of the DR type X-ray photographing system, as opposed to using a film or CR method, there is a need for a process of triggering the X-ray detector through signal exchange with the X-ray detector before the X-ray is generated from an X-ray source.